


Does Your Mother Know?

by ThePurplePenguin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Crack?, Crossover, Don't ask me why, Drabble, I was watching mamma mia, Immediately I was like LEVI AND EREN, M/M, Mamma Mia! AU, Out of Character Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and when this song came on, but i wanted to do this anyways, ereri week 2017, except i only upload something the last day cause i'm lazy, idk read to find out, it's 1:30 am, songfic?, sorry about the tags, what even is this, what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurplePenguin/pseuds/ThePurplePenguin
Summary: Levi is TanyaEren is PepperJust them and the song "Does Your Mother Know"





	Does Your Mother Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is Levi singing.  
> (Eren) will come after the two lines that Eren sings.

"Levi~" Eren called as he climbed aboard the blue paddle boat that Levi was now alone in.  He leaned towards Levi with his arms on the seats as he seductively suggested, "Let's pick up where we left off last night."  Eren had fallen in love with Levi's steel gray eyes, his black hair, his toned body, the way he danced, the way he talked, and his whole demeanor - basically everything about Levi.  

"Last night never happened.  I've drawn a veil over last night." Levi feigned ignorance.  As attractive as Eren was with his dark golden skin, muscled body, messy brown hair, and stunning bright green eyes - almost as bright as his personality, Levi just wasn't sure that a relationship was a good idea considering their age difference.  "Oh my god! Look at the time. I've got work to do." Levi exclaimed as he looked at his watch and began to paddle the short distance towards shore. 

"Work?" Eren whined. 

"A little repair and renovation" Levi shouted back as they reached the beach. 

"Come on!" Eren pleaded before he got out of the boat with Levi.  "You don't mess with a masterpiece!"

"Oh, ignore him, Levi, he's all mouth and no trousers." Petra said as she handed Levi his soft white towel.  

"Levi can't ignore the chemistry between us," Eren argued drying himself off with his own towel.  

"Little boys who play with fire get their fingers burned!" Levi responded as he started marching toward Eren who had hopped daringly onto a beach chair with Levi's stolen bag. 

 _"You're so hot, teasing me_  
_So you're blue but I can't take a chance_  
_On a kid like you"_

Levi took his bag from Eren who was holding the bag out with his legs crossed.  Levi smirked and pulled the towel Eren was lying on out from under him.

"WOAH!" Eren cried out as he was rolled off the chair and onto the sand.  

_"It's something I couldn't do"_

Levi turned and took the last few steps towards the typical beach bar and set his towel and bag down.  However, when Levi reached the counter, Eren sprang up from behind the bar and started to mix a drink for Levi.  

 _"There's that look in your eyes_  
_I can read in your face that your_  
_That your feelings are driving you wild"_

Levi took off his sunglasses and took his drink from Eren.  When Eren confidently moved in to kiss him, Levi pushed his face back.  

_"Oh, but boy you're only a child."_

Undeterred Eren quickly jumped over the bar and began to dance with Levi.

 _"Well, I could dance with you honey_  
_If you think it's funny_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?"_

Levi pushed Eren backwards.  Eren stumbled and ran into his large group of friends, who pushed him right back to Levi.  

 _"And I could chat with you baby_  
_Flirt a little maybe_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?"_

Levi took his towel and shimmied it down Eren's back crouching lower as the towel got lower.  

 _"Take it easy (Eren), take it easy_  
_Better slow down boy_  
_That's no way to go"_

Eren looked straight ahead as Levi's fingers scaled up his chest, Levi's other hand was moving around dangerous close to his crotch.  Eren closed his eyes and smiled.  

_"Does your mother know?"_

Eren's friends whooped behind him, and Levi's fingers trickled back down his chest.  

 _"Take it easy (Eren), take it easy_  
_Try to cool it boy_  
_Play it nice and slow_  
_Does your mother know?"_

Levi grabbed his shoulders and spun him around as Eren giggled.  Then Levi pointed to the diaper he made on Eren as he laughed and pushed him off the deck they were standing on.  Eren stumbled, once again, and ran into his laughing friends.  

Levi shouted, "Come on boys!" as he motioned to Eren's friends with his hands, and they all began to dance as a group.    
_  
"I can see what you want"_

Levi strutted over to group with his hand on his hip.  

_"But you seem pretty young  
To be searching for that kind of fun"_

Levi tickled the chins of the boys gathered around and grabbed his crotch for a second before he turned and walked away.  

_"So maybe I'm not the one"  
_

Levi sat down on the stairs to the bar.  Eren followed him and gestured to his friends.  They called out in response, "Go Eren!"

_"Now you're so cute, I like your style"_

Eren leaned toward Levi with his bare chest sticking out.  Levi lifted a leg and put it on Eren's left shoulder.  Eren turned towards his friends to give them a thumbs up before moving closer to Levi.  He was basically hovering over Levi.  

 _"And I know what you mean_  
_When you give me a flash of that smile_  
_But boy you're only a child"_

Levi pushed Eren off with his leg before lifting back even further than it was before - proving just how flexible he was.  Levi got up and began to dance in time to his singing.  He moved his arms towards his chest twice being old school as he was.  

 _"Well, I could dance with you honey_  
_If you think it's funny_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?"_

Levi faced the group and moved one arm bent over his waistline while the other arm stuck out on the other side making a line with his other arm.  He switched arms sometimes moving the out arm in and out again before switching.  He moved his feet in time with his arms. He then moved one arm up then down to the middle of his chest as he put the opposite leg in front of the other before repeating with his other arm.  Levi then put his hands to his opposite shoulders and stuck his head out before he grabbed at his crotch once more.  

 _"And I could chat with you baby_  
_Flirt a little maybe_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?"_

Levi put his arms high above his head before bring them down and pulling them in besides his hips.  He put his arms in front of him and brought them back in at his hips again.  He put his arms above his head again not together and moved the down in a wavy motion at slightly different time.  Levi put his left arm across his chest, and his right hand went to his chin.  He skipped towards the guys, and they lifted him up so he was sideways.  Levi put his arm around one boy's neck while he looked at him.  

_"Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny"_

They lifted Levi up, so he was facing the sky.  Levi smirked with his hands behind his head.  

_"Does your mother know that you're out?"_

One boy spun him around bridal style, and he grinded a bit with another.

_"And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe"_

Someone else lifted him up while he kicked in the air. 

_"Does your mother know that you're out?"  
_

Levi had his drink and sunglasses back on again.  He walked around with the boys dancing around him.  Eren dancing close behind him.  

_"Does your mother know that you're out?  
Does your mother know that you're out?_

  
_Does your mother know-_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?"_

Levi took a sip of his drink, swallowed, and blew on Eren's face.  He fell down and sighed, and the rest of the boys followed suit.  Levi sauntered away with his drink.  

 

\-----

 

Later Levi and Eren could be found making out in a hidden spot on the island.  No matter how hard Levi tried, he just couldn't stay away from Eren.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I can't describe dance moves to save my life, so click the link to see a YouTube of it. https://youtu.be/qefnmCJI8IM


End file.
